Adventures in Wandwork
by Anthimaeria
Summary: What's in a wand? Damned if Harry Potter knows. Warning: DH spoilers. Revised from original R rated version. Slash, HarryDraco.


**Author's Notes:** Ever wonder about the connection between a wizard and his wand?

**Disclaimer:** All characters are the copyrighted works of J.K Rowling. No profit was made by the writing of this story, nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry turned Malfoy's wand over and over in his hand. Suddenly it hit him- what if this wand was a Horcrux too? He wasn't sure why, but suddenly he felt quite sure of it. But how to release its secret? Kissing the Snitch hadn't worked, but maybe the wand was a different creature.He pursed his lips and brushed them against the wood. The polished surface felt smooth and warm, somehow inviting. Intrigued, he poked the tip into his mouth, and felt a slight, pleasant tingle in the inside of his cheek. Perhaps if he rolled it over his tongue...

Malfoy Manor had never felt more like a prison to Draco, now that he and his family were stuck here with the Death Eaters, waiting for a day that might never come. After a scant breakfast he couldn't eat, he stayed in the dining room, whiling away the morning playing cards with his mother. It was his turn to deal when he suddenly felt it- an electric current surging below his waist. He crossed his legs tightly under the banquet table and lifted his napkin from his lap to his lips, nearly suppressing a moan.

"What's wrong, dear?" Narcissa asked, her voice soft with concern. "You don't look well at all.""It's nothing, Mother," Draco hastily swiped his hand across his damp forehead. "It's just--oh, bother!"

He got up quickly and hastened to the bathroom to relieve the mounting pressure . As it was, he happened to know quite a bit about wandlore, but he didn't need to be a specialist in order to figure out what Potter was doing right now. Did Potter even _realize_ the effect this would have? Each lick, each kiss he pressed against the slim length of wood left Draco squirming in the most delicious agony.

He struggled to unfasten his new wool trousers, his usually nimble fingers suddenly leaden and uncooperative. Somewhere between the second and forth button, he felt Harry's tongue glide roughly and catch right over the tip of his wand. Draco staggered and grabbed at air, his breath coming out in a hissing gasp. As soon as he could find the words, he swore. Thanks to Harry Potter, his trousers were utterly ruined.

"What're you up to, mate?" Harry heard Ron's voice before he walked into the tent. Ron peered quizzically at Harry, his eyes widening when he noticed what his friend was doing.

Slowly, Harry pulled the wand out from between his lips, feeling silly. "Nothing, really," he muttered. "Just trying to see if it's enchanted --don't think it is. Maybe it's concealing something--"

Ron shook his head in disbelief. He'd gone months without a haircut, and was beginning to resemble a rather shaggy Irish setter."_Really_, Harry," he said, visibly close to rolling his eyes. "There are spells for that. Just ask Hermione." He scooped up the pieces of Harry's own wand off the folding table where it had rested for days, the two pieces of wood barely connected by a thin fiber. "Do you honestly think that by merely putting _this_ in my mouth I'd be able to tell how it was broken? Would that tell me how to fix it?"

"Well, you could try it," Harry said defensively. Ron didn't know everything, after all. He could be wrong this time. It wasn't entirely inconceivable. "Here, have yourself a go."

Ron shrugged and stuffed the broken wand into the pocket of his robes. Still shaking his head, he backed out of the tent.

Harry smiled and slid Draco's wand back into his mouth. He closed his eyes with contentment, only to open them at the sudden touch of a small hand grasping his shoulder. Hermione was staring at him with alarm, her ever-present beaded bag slung over her shoulder. A few of her bushy curls had spilled out of her plait and now decorated her forehead, making her look less severe than she intended.

"Isn't that _Malfoy's _wand?" she asked, enunciating carefully.

Harry frowned, and withdrew the wand to speak. "So?"

Hermione whispered in his ear, and Harry's cheeks turned pink. Then he gulped and dashed out of the tent. "_RON_ !"


End file.
